


We're Not In 1880 Anymore

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pointless, watch this cowboy figure out the modern world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day gives Doc Holiday the perfect reason to try and figure out what's changed since when he was last out of the well. In short a lot, most of which he can not for the life of him understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not In 1880 Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Doc having to figure out how technology,,,, I know this is kind of silly but I wanted to write. I love using old western slang,,, I hope everything is easy to understand. I own nothing and I'm sorry this is super bad...

The homestead was remote and didn't have much modern technology, but still enough to confuse and confound Doc Holiday. He didn't like traveling anywhere that wasn't shorty's or the homestead, everything had changed at such a fast pace it left the gunslinger quite balled up. So he stayed on the homestead lands most days, wandering and drifting about the plains it laid on. 

On a particular rainy day where the sky opened up and it seemed a whole river was pouring out of the sky he searched for a way to amuse himself in the rundown house. He rubbed his chin, wondering where to start. He settled for starting the day with some Arbuckles, the world had changed and better food had come with it. As the coffee bot boiled he wondered if the old coffee brand had made it all this time. If not it was a crying shame that Wynonna would never get the chance to down a cup of their bitter coffee, there was nothing like it.

The only thing he seemed to know about using modern technology seemed to be how to make the best coffee, however horrid his two housemates claimed it was. The stove was newfangled and strange to him but that didn't mean he couldn't figure it out. He had in fact figured out how to use the stove without leaving the house in Cracklings, but just by a hair.

Doc waited until his coffee looked just right, let it cook for ten seconds longer and then turned off the stove, smiling at the smell of bitter coffee. He quickly tried each of the kitchen cabinets, looking for a cup to put it in. He found himself looking at the small collection of strange coffee cups of which he chose one that said "Fly To California". Flying, well that was a rich idea. A strange picture decorated the front of the mug, and doc took a moment to marvel at the illustration, what Addle-headed man would come up with that idea.

He poured his steaming coffee and sat by the window, wondering how much the price of a good glass window had changed over the years. He felt the urge to try and solve all of his questions using that fancy little screen box that the sisters used so often. What had they called the strange device again, a computer. The two had tried to explain to him how it worked but he still didn't understand. 

He pulled himself from the window and searched around for the newfangled appliance. He found the small grey "computer" and decided that he needed to sit down to figure it out, with coffee in one hand and all. He chose to sit at the main table, fixing to get started. He pulled part of the computer up and stared at its blank screen which didn't seem useful. How did his housemates even work it.

He attempted to shake it but no such luck, maybe pressing down on a button? he had seen the girls do that once or twice. He couldn't remember which button though, or for how long. He tried one labeled with "esc" but that didn't do anything. He held it down for a short time but that didn't work. He tried some of the other strangely marked black shapes on the bottom part of the computer. 

After he'd tried all of the lettered boxes on the computer, and emptied his coffee mug, he decided that this was just barking up a knot and closed the computer. He gave a grunt and pulled himself up from the table, his bruises acting up from a recent fight that Dolls and Wynonna had dragged him along on. He moved to his favorite spot in the whole house, the strangely soft sofa. 

Things had gotten so much softer in his time at the bottom of the well. What had been the best in his day were now the bed-rock worst. He took a moment to lean into the couch and relax, feeling the soft material against his skin. He reckoned he must look like a flat to everyone that saw him but he was alone so he took his time to relax. He pulled out a deck of cards to play himself a game. 

He had never been one to go batting his eyes at card games so he knew a good amount, however most involved cheating, lying, and other poor fools. As he set out his cards to play himself a game of solitaire his stomach growled loudly reminding him that all he had had the day before had been some firewater. He reluctantly pulled himself off the couch and moved to find himself some food.

The cabinet where the Earps kept their dry foods was where Doc went first, hoping to find himself something he could much on while playing. He pulled out one of the higher boxes he knew Wynonna ate from most morning and if it didn't disgust her he figured he might as well try it. The box had a man with a basket ball on it and the name "Wheaties". What poor sap gets named wheaties doc wondered for a moment, but not holding back a laugh.

As he pulled the box under his armpit he walked back to his card game. As he sat down he opened the box and pulled a pile of flakes up to his mouth with his hand. They tasted good, cleaner than what he used to eat. He smiled and brushed some crumbs out of his mustache. A roll of thunder called from outside and he stiffened at the sudden noise, but soon fell into playing the game.

After one loud roll of thunder the lights in the homestead went dark, leaving doc to yelp slightly in surprise. "What in tarnation was that!" he yelled, wondering how in hell's name he was going to fix the lights and get back to being able to see the numbers on his game of solitaire.


End file.
